


Lotus

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: Changgu is leaning against the exposed brick, worrying his lip. Shinwon is beside him on the ground.
Series: solkissed's idea bank [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 3





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: basquiat by pentagon and resistance stories

The ceiling shakes as another explosion is heard.

"Hui, we need to move," Jinho says, wary gaze still on the ceiling. Hwitaek hums in acknowledgement, eyes still glued to the monitor. Jinho sighs before pulling a pistol from his waist-holster. He stands back to back with Hwitaek, observing the door and windows. The only noise is the keyboard being tapped and the explosions outside. It takes a while before Hwitaek taps Jinho's arm and stands up. "It's a bust," Hwitaek says morosely. Jinho grits his teeth though his expression doesn't change. He nods to the door. Jinho had his hand on the doorknob when they hear the slightest of creaks. They quickly retreat with firearms raised and ready. They listen to the creaks, now accompanied with footsteps. Their bodies go stiff when the footsteps stop near the door.

_In an alleyway two streets down..._

Changgu is leaning against the exposed brick, worrying his lip. Shinwon is beside him on the ground.

"They're taking too long," Shinwon comments. Another explosion goes off not too far from them. Shinwon stands up. "And those are getting closer," he thinks aloud. Changgu grimaces, knowing what they should do. Shinwon was about to leave the alleyway when they hear the roar of an engine. Changgu pulls Shinwon deeper into the alley and crouches down. He hopes the shadows are enough to hide them from possible enemies. Shinwon slowly pulls the rifle from his back. He's careful while cocking, trying to make the least noise. They both don't realize they're holding their breaths. They can hear the vehicle coming closer, a mini-truck most likely, Changgu thought. They anxiously wait for the envoy to pass. When it comes into their field of vision, Shinwon's breath hitches. "They're transporting someone," he whispers. Changgu solemnly nods and swallows. They've talked about these situations, what to do and what not to do. He gives Shinwon a peeved glance when the vehicle passes their hiding place. 


End file.
